


Overdressed and Underclothed

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Choking, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Groping, M/M, Rutting, because of course they do, honestly still pretty soft, knew i forgot one, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben just wants a quickie before a session, Alex gives in and both relishes and regrets that decision.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Kudos: 4





	Overdressed and Underclothed

**Author's Note:**

> Look talk of groping under clothes was brought up in a friend server (in a different fandom), so naturally my brain went here. And I'll be perfectly honest with y'all, this was just supposed to stay a bit of groping, but Ben, of course, had other plans and I couldn't stop him if I wanted to.   
> Thanks to felineladyy as always <3

Alex let out a small "oof" as Ben pressed him against the wall, his face was pressed into the crook of Alex's neck hands running up his sides. Alex made a soft sound that escaped him before he could stop it, hands automatically going to Ben's waist without his permission. 

"Ben - ah - we can't, we've got a session in twenty minutes." 

Ben lightly nipped at Alex's jaw, "Twenty minutes is plenty of time." 

"It's really not." Ben crowded even closer, slotting his thigh between Alex's bringing his face up to whisper in his ear. 

"Are you sure about that?" He increased the pressure against his crotch and Alex could only gasp, "No." 

Ben hummed, "That's what I thought." 

Alex loved how often they played this game, arguing, going back and forth just to get the other to give in. Alex's thoughts vanished as Ben untucked his shirt, and slipped his hands underneath, running his palms up his side, causing Alex to arch against him, relishing that feeling of Ben's strong hands against his skin.

One of Ben's hands slipped around his back while the other shifted to run over his stomach, making its way to his chest. All the while Ben continued to mouth at his neck, and whisper bits of praise. All things Ben knew that went straight through Alex, working him up fast and easy. The thigh conveniently placed between his own, giving him the exact friction he would want certainly didn't hurt. There was obviously no changing his mind (another flag planted, not to be deterred) so Alex just allowed his hands to roam and attempted to catch Ben's mouth in a kiss anytime he got close enough.

It was during one of said kisses when Ben decided to grab a handful of Alex's chest, causing him to gasp, his hips rutting against Ben's thigh. Ben just made a happy pleased sound, always delighted to get a strong reaction out of Alex.

He went back to kissing Alex's neck and throat, trying to reach every bit of bare skin he could. But of course as he started playing with Alex's nipple, he couldn't resist adding praise only to heighten the sparks it sent through Alex. "Christ you're beautiful like this. I love getting to have you, a part of you that the others don't get. The taste of your skin on my lips as we record."

Alex moaned softly and ran his hand up the back of Ben’s neck to get a grip on the shorthairs there, which just caused Ben to groan against his skin, and use the arm wrapped around his back to pull him tighter. 

“Ah,  _ christ _ .” Somehow the perfect amount of friction Alex already had got even better, and he felt himself getting close. 

Ben removed his hand from Alex’s chest and started to move up to finger along his collarbone, rucking up his shirt even further. He nuzzled along Alex’s jaw, “You ready, love?”

Alex gasped as he continued to rut against Ben’s thigh, “ _ Please _ .” 

Ben’s long fingers wrapped around the base of Alex’s throat and squeezed. Alex made a soft breathy sound as he came, unable to do anything else as Ben’s hand tightened. Just as his vision started to tunnel, Ben released him, but kept his hand where it was, gently rubbing his thumb against his skin as he came down. 

Just as Alex was going to start in on Ben the front door rang.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Ben giggled as he pulled his arm out from under Alex’s shirt. “Straighten up, I’ll go answer the door.”

“I  _ told _ you, I’m not going to have time to change!”

Ben pat his cheek, “Button up the top of the shirt and leave it untucked, you should be fine.” 

Alex made a frustrated noise as he started to adjust his shirt, already feeling his come cooling in his pants. Christ this was going to make for an awkward session. Maybe if he had some  _ communal manspray _ . 

Ben stopped just as he stepped out of the room and poked his head back in, “Just remember, whatever happens this session, you can do whatever you want to me afterwards. A freebie. You’ve earned it.” 

Alex paused in his faffing, “Yeah? Anything.”

Ben winked, and tossed Alex a bottle of body spray, which Alex would be annoyed about for reading his mind if he wasn’t grateful for it, “ _ Anything _ .” He paused for dramatic effect, the twit, “See you in a minute.”  
  
Alex finished his attempt to reassemble himself, but considered it a loss. It wasn’t like the group hadn’t seen him in a worse state. (Lack of sleep somehow could look worse than he currently did.) It was a good thing he had prepped before he came in to see Ben, so everything else was all set. All he had to do was get through a session with damp trousers, and decide  _ exactly _ how he wanted to get even with Ben. 


End file.
